hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mossberg Persuader Shotgun
The Mossberg Persuader Shotgun (simply known as the "Shotgun") is a powerful shotgun Agent 47 has access to. Description In Hitman: Codename 47, the shotgun fires a slug with some birdshot. It is an extremely powerful weapon, on par with the Franchi PA3. The shotgun has a magazine capacity of one, and it's reloaded by racking the pump. In Hitman: Blood Money, the weapon is on par with the SP12 Shotgun in terms of power, though it cannot be upgraded. The lack of the silencer modification that the SP12 can accommodate also makes the weapon a poor choice for stealth. Basically, it is mainly useful for a frontal assault, especially close engagements, due to the 8 shot capacity, but the reload speed is slower than the SP12 as well. This shotgun fires buckshot. Like the SP12, if the shot does not immediately kill the target, it will knock them back. This has a similar effect to 47 pushing them. Availability ''Hitman: Codename 47'' The Mossberg Persuader Shotgun can commonly be bought before mission start. Otherwise, it appears in the following: * Training: In the shooting range. * Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant: On some Red Dragon triad members. * Traditions of the Trade: Inside flower box from the florist. * The Setup: Inside a locker on the roof and on the third floor. * Meet Your Brother: Inside locker. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' * Death of a Showman: Outside the room with the money-counting gangsters. * A Vintage Year: Used by all ordinary guards, inside some guard quarters and weapon caches. * Death on the Mississippi: Carried by Adam Hendrikson, who guards the entrance to the Gator's quarters. * Till Death Do Us Part: On some gang members, used by alligator hunters on the pier. Gallery 47 wielding a shotgun in Blood Money.jpg|47 wielding a shotgun during Hitman: Blood Money. Blood Money Shotgun.png|An image of Shotgun Shotgun Blood Money.gif|Another image, taken from Hitman: Blood Money Shotgun blood money.png|Rendered image of shotgun Trivia * The shotgun in Hitman: Codename 47 is the game's most accurate weapon, hitting dead center in the crosshair. * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin has some audio files for the Mossberg Persuader shotgun, which are found in the streams.wav file. * The shotgun as it appears in Hitman: Blood Money is based on the Remington Model 870 shotgun, but the model that has been seen in previews of Hitman: Absolution ''is based on the Mossberg 500, the in-game version is based on Mossberg 590. * In ''Blood Money, if the shotgun is fired by the player, the newspaper will erroneously report how many pellets were shot, instead of how many shells were fired. The same applies for the SP12. * The knockback effect in Blood Money can be used to push NPCs over railings or stairs, causing them to be knocked unconscious or killed. If they are killed, it will not count as an accident, as gunshot wounds are found on the body. * On higher difficulties, guards armed with the shotgun can easily kill 47 at close range in one shot, even if he is wearing body armor. * If you look closely at Hitman: Blood Money's shotgun model, it has the words "slug gun" etched on the receiver. In real life a slug gun is a shotgun with a rifled barrel for firing slugs, as the rifling causes the shot to fly in a more stable trajectory. Because of this most dedicated slug guns are used only for hunting with slug rounds. The Slug round in real life however, does not form any spread pattern, due to the slug round is a single projectile that intended for larger game, thus the shells the Shotgun uses in game are more likely Buckshot. * This weapon has a larger spread than SP12 in Blood Money, and sometimes will fatally wound your opponent if the pellets are not totally connected. * In the mission A Vintage Year of Blood Money, the guards carry shotguns which are loaded with only two shells instead of eight. This might suggest that at some point during development, the guards were to be armed with double-barreled shotguns. Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Codename 47